justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Gas stations in Medici
Gas stations in Medici are destructible objects in Just Cause 3. .]] Description They're usual car refueling stations and can be blown up by damaging the fragile fuel pumps, or blowing up the red barrels next to the door. Unlike the previous games, these gas stations will respawn once Rico leaves the area and returns. Several Out Of Gas events, if completed successfully, will add Rebel drop beacons and flares to the gas station used in the event. A safe distance from the explosion should be about 20-30 meters, as it has a large explosion. There's a sign on the front door describing the opening hours. The sign is written in Dutch and reads: "Wij zijn open van Maandag tot Vrijdag. Van 8:30 - 12:30 uur en van 13:00 - 17:30 uur. Wij eten van 12:30 - 13:00 uur. Op zaterdag zijn wij gesloten." This translates to: "We are open from monday to friday. From 8:30 - 12:30 and from 13:00 - 17:30. We are on break from 12:30 - 13:00. We are closed on Saturday." Locations The following list is incomplete. Feel free to improve. Insula Striate: *N 40 44.19 E 5 38.77 - Citate Di Ravello, near the beach with the statue. *N 40 44.24 E 5 38.28 - Citate Di Ravello, next to Di Ravello's house. *N 40 44.48 E 5 38.29 - Regno, in the northern outskirts of Citate Di Ravello. *N 40 43.76 E 5 40.21 - Agro Nove. *N 40 45.23 E 5 37.87 - Burgoletto. *N 40 45.79 E 5 35.37 - Vista Dracon. Insula Dracon: *N 40 41.49 E 5 37.11 - On the road connecting Vico Tructa to the unmarked facility in eastern Petra. *N 40 41.67 E 5 36.81 - Just south of Olivo Moro. *N 40 43.66 E 5 35.75 - In Vinialetta. Insula Fonte: *N 40 42.37 E 5 42.23 - Just east of Albeto Pero. *N 40 42.77 E 5 42.89 - In western Babica. *N 40 42.69 E 5 43.11 - Next to the police station in Babica. *N 40 41.58 E 5 44.69 - On the road at the Plagia-Baia border. *N 40 40.25 E 5 44.61 - About 3/4 km south-east of Vis Electra. *N 40 40.04 E 5 43.66 - In the Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700, on the Lacos-Baia border. *N 40 40.36 E 5 42.82 - Just north of Colle Salrosa. *N 40 41.84 E 5 42.35 - In Lantuina. *N 40 42.10 E 5 42.30 - Just north of Lantuina. *N 40 39.?? E 5 42.?? - In Costa Del Porto. Trivia *In an interview before the launch of the game, game developers explained that they took gas stations out of the chaos system (allowing them to respawn) because blowing them up is fun and because Rico's cars will need fuel too. That last part does not refer to Cut game content from Just Cause 3. It just means that it wouldn't make sense for fuel stations to all be gone when everyone still uses cars. *The aforementioned gas station south of Olivo Moro can be blown up and used to Rico's advantage to defeat the D.R.M in the beginning of the mission Three's Company. *See also: Gas stations in Panau. Gallery Jc3 gas station opening hours.jpg|Hours of operation. JC3 gas station at Sirocco Sud.jpg|A usual gas station, at Sirocco Sud. JC3 Sirocco Sud gas station explosion.jpg|Gas station explosion. Colle Salrosa gas station explosion.jpg|Station explosion at Colle Salrosa. It is not a good idea to get this close to a gas station detonation. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Fuel Production